THIS INVENTION relates to a pivotal leg assembly for use on a sawhorse. Accordingly, the invention will be described in this context. However, it should be appreciated that the pivotal leg assembly may be used on other articles, such as tables, chairs, benches or the like.
Sawhorses are a common tool that is found on a building site. A standard sawhorse typically has a cross member with a pair of legs that is fixed to each end of the cross member. A brace often extends between each pair of legs to provide additional reinforcement to the legs. When a load is placed on the cross member, the brace prevents the legs splaying.
Sawhorses are usually needed to be transported to and from different building sites and taken home each night by their owner. They are normally transported using a vehicle. An inherent problem with standard sawhorses is that they take up considerable space when placed within a vehicle. Standard sawhorses cannot be efficiently stacked on top of each other to reduce space. They are not very stable when placed in a normal operating position within the vehicle, as they often fall over or out of a vehicle when the vehicle travels around a corner.
In an attempt to overcome some of the above disadvantages, collapsable sawhorses have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,834 discloses a sawhorse that has a pair of legs located at each end of a cross member. Each pair of legs is able to be pivoted toward each other so that they fold underneath the cross member. However, the legs are splayed after they are pivoted, causing the sawhorse to occupy a considerable amount of space. Further, each pair of legs has a brace that prevents sawhorses from being stacked on top of each other.
The sawhorses disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,880,080, 4,298,904 and 4,771,863 have similar stacking problems as they all have braces. Further, the exemplified collapsible sawhorses are relatively complex to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,517 discloses a cross member comprising a trapezoid core to which is attached two pair of legs. The legs are pivotal and are able to move adjacent the cross member when in a storage position. However, as the legs have no brace, then the legs may become splayed. Further, the trapezoid core prevents the sawhorse from being able to be staked.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or at least alleviate one or more of the above disadvantages or provide the consumer with a useful or commercial choice.
Accordingly, in one form, though it need not be the broadest or only form, the invention resides in a pivoting leg assembly for a sawhorse, the leg assembly comprising:
a pair of pivotally movable leg members, said leg members movable between a storage position and operative position; and
a mounting body for mounting said pair of leg members, said mounting body including a bridging member, a first support portion having two first arms and a second support portion having two second arms;
said bridging member extending between said two first arms;
said second arms located within said first arms to form a gap between each respective first arm and second arm;
wherein each leg member is pivotally mounted to at least one of said arms and sandwiched between a respective first arm and second arm within the gap.
The leg members may be legs. Alternately, the leg members may be connected to legs.
The bridging member, first support portion and/or second support portion may be integrally formed. Preferably, the bridging member, first support portion and second support portion are separate units.
The bridging member may be attached to the first support portion. The bridging member may comprise a bridging web having two forward extending plates. Alternately, the bridging member may comprise a bridging plate.
The first support portion may be a first support bracket. The first support bracket may include a first web having two first depending side plates. The first arms may be the first depending side plates.
The second support portion may be a second support bracket. The second support bracket may include a second web having two second depending side plates. The second arms may be the second depending side plates.
Preferably, each leg member is pivotally mounted to both of said arms.
Preferably, each leg member abuts both of said arm members.
Preferably, the width of the gap is commensurate in size with the width of the leg member.
The pivotal leg assembly may include a locking mechanism to lock the leg members in at least the operative position.
The locking mechanism may include engagement member to engage the leg. The engagement member may be a pin, tab, clasp or like member.
The locking mechanism may be attached to the bridging member.
In another form, the invention resides in a sawhorse comprising a cross member attached to the two pivotal leg assemblies described herein.
Preferably, each pair of legs are pivotally mounted to different points on respective pivotal leg assemblies.
The cross member may have a top surface with two depending side surfaces. The cross member may have at least one slot located in its top surface. The cross member may be a channel, beam or like member.
Each pivotal leg assembly may include a locking mechanism to lock the leg members in at least the operative position.
The locking mechanism may be operated from an end of the sawhorse.
In yet another form, the invention resides in a trestle comprising at least one board or plank attached to two sawhorses as described previously.
Preferably, each sawhorse has at least one slot located in the cross member to attach the board.
Preferably, a plug is positioned within the slot to join the board or plank to the sawhorse.